


ZEXAL: Defender of the Universe

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Zexal as Voltron AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, English Dub Names, Enna is Astral's mom, Hart is mentioned once, How Do I Tag, I skip a lotta stuff, I will use the english names until I DIE FITE ME, Mostly referring to the Voltron bits, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, because it's cute, except she dies, for Voltron, i think, whoops, zexal month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: "Guys, is that a meteor? A really, really big meteor?"There was a loud *btoom* as it crashed into the rocky sand and Yuma jumped up."We gotta go after it!""Wha- we do not!" Tori shouted, grabbing onto Yuma's arm."Oh yes we do." Rio said, sprinting off. She grabbed Yuma's other arm and dragged both of the smaller teens behind her. Tori wondered internally where it had all went wrong.It's basically the first episode of Voltron: Legendary Defender on fast forward with the Zexals. There are some tweaks tho, and that's what makes it cool.(plus some stuff at the end with Vector as Lotor but shhhhhhh it's a surprise)





	ZEXAL: Defender of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It's woefully short, but in my defense, I did it in one day.  
> Just for reference:  
> Yuma - Green Lion  
> Tori - Yellow Lion  
> Rio - Blue Lion  
> Shark - Red Lion  
> Kite - Black Lion  
> Also Voltron now looks like a multicolor Utopia and is called Zexal.

   Tori pored over the readings with Yuma and Rio. Why did Yuma's impulses always lead them down such crazy rabbit holes?

   "Guys, I'm serious. This isn't just a dream! There's a huge gearship out there, somewhere, and it can lead us to my Dad!"

   That was what he'd said a few weeks ago. Since then, the three of them had been secretly spitting in the face of Galaxy Garrison protocol. It would be stressing Tori  _out_ , but Rio and Yuma were there, so she was considerably less wracked with anxiety than she should be. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. For the better part of a week, they'd gotten nothing. Then slowly, a trickle of identical wavelengths started popping up, becoming more and more frequent. Once the three of them decrypted it, they all said the same thing: ZEXAL. Tori's utter confusion and frustration was suddenly interrupted when she looked up and saw a fiery ball of what she assumed to be death hurtling from the sky and down into the nearby desert.

   "Guys, is that a meteor? A really, _r_ _eally_ big meteor?"

   There was a loud _btoom_ as it crashed into the rocky sand and Yuma jumped up.

   "We gotta go after it!"

   "Wha- we do  _not!"_ Tori shouted, grabbing onto Yuma's arm.

   "Oh yes we do." Rio said, stowing away their equipment into the duffel bag they kept it in and sprinting off with the bag on her shoulder. She grabbed Yuma's other arm and dragged both of the smaller teens behind her. Tori wondered internally where it had all went wrong.

-+-

   Shark tore through the sand in the direction of the crash site. He could feel in his bones that he was right. This was Kite Tenjo. He was back. Once he got to the ship, he made short work of the guards and sauntered in. There, he saw a comatose Kite Tenjo with a strange deep blue mark around his left eye. He made his way over and shouldered one of Kite's arms before looking up and seeing the  _last_ person he expected to see.

   "REGINALD, what the  _heck!?"_ Rio shouted, zipping over to support Kite from the other side.

   "What are you  _doing_ here?"

   "What are  _you_ doing here?!"

   "Guys, I don't think we really have time for this!" The other girl that had come with Rio interceded as alarms started going off and they all heard footsteps.

   "Great." Shark grumbled.

   "Does that motorcycle of yours sit... five?" Asked the boy standing next to Rio's other companion.

   "No." Shark said flatly.

   "Yes." Rio contradicted, starting down the hall of the strange shuttle.

-+-

   Kite has had a bad time. Being captured by the Barian Empire wasn't exactly 'fun', and he still needs to get back to his brother; wherever they'd shunted him off to. So suffice to say, being ignored by Galaxy Garrison upon returning to Earth was not his cup of tea. Nor was sitting through Shark and Rio's squabbling.

   He stood outside and glared at the sunrise. There was a dissonance in his vision due to his new eye. He wanted nothing more than to bash in the faces of the Barians who'd taken his real one. It kinda prevented him from enjoying the first sunrise he'd seen in... good God, how long had he been away from Earth?

   "Hey man." Kite turned to Shark coming up from the shed behind him.

   "This planet is in danger. The whole galaxy is."

   "I got that much by your deranged screaming when you crashed down here."

   "... How did you know I was the one who had crashed?"

   Shark jabbed his thumb toward the shed. "You should see this."

-+-

   Rio was not a fan of dark creepy caves with weird carvings in the middle of the desert. She especially wasn't fond of dark creepy caves with weird carvings in the middle of the desert when the carvings started to glow and her delinquent brother was epically useless in understanding what was going on ('They've never done that before.' Gee, maybe you could tell us _why._ ) before they  _all_ fell through the cave floor and onto a freaking waterslide. After splashing down into an underground kiddie pool, everyone turned their attention towards the HUGE BLUE CAT MECH with the **glowy honeycomb shield**  just  _sitting there._ Needless to say, Rio thought it was freaky.

   Once everyone had dragged themselves onto dry cave, they all approached the blue robot.

   "Woah..." Yuma gawked.

   "What is it?" Tori asked.

   "How do we get to it?" Shark added.

   "What if we just knock?" Rio suggested, stepping forward and lifting her hand only for the shield to come down completely.

   "Rio, what did you do?" Shark demanded as the lion lowered its head toward them and half the party scrambled back. Its mouth opened to reveal a black and blue glowing ramp leading up to the head. Rio turned to her companions.

   "All aboard."

-+-

   "Yuma... is that..." Yuma turned from Rio to where Tori was looking and stared out the cockpit window with both awe and a growing sense of elation.

   "That castle!" Yuma exclaimed excitedly, "It's just like the ship from my dream!"

   "The  _what?_ _"_ Shark asked, looking at Yuma like he was insane. He got that a lot.

   "Rio! Quick! You gotta land us there!" Yuma said, shaking Rio's shoulder urgently.

   "Okay, okay, easy on the pilot."

   "What pilot?" Shark asked. Rio gave him a dirty look and Kite rolled his eyes in disapproval.

   Yuma could hardly contain himself as they made their descent. He was gonna find his Dad! At least... he hoped so.

-+-

   Astral gasped, falling from the cryotube and into... someone's arms?

   "Easy there... you." A girl said. Astral looked up at a girl with short green hair and a boy with magenta eyes, both of whom had caught him. They were definitely not Astralites. He quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the room. There were five of them. What had happened last? Were was-

   "Mother!" He looked around urgently but couldn't see her. "Eliphas?" Still nothing. "Where-"

   "Woah, it's okay," The boy who'd caught Astral interrupted. "You're the first person we've found here."

   "I wouldn't call him a person just yet." Another one with Royal blue eyes and thick purple hair said.

   "You fainted out of that twin size personal refrigerator." The tallest with upswept blonde hair informed Astral, pointing behind him. Astral turned around and verified that yes, there was in fact an empty cryotube with clouds of clashing temperatures rolling out of it as though the air inside had been frozen for a good long while.

    _How long was I in there?_

   He turned to the control panel in the center of the circle of cryotubes and shoved aside the girl with long blue hair in front of them to find out if- Yes! He quickly tapped in some commands and a second cryotube rose from the floor, opening up to reveal a tall figure with regal clothes and long blonde hair. Astral raced to Eliphas and caught him as he fell. Eliphas opened his eyes and stared at Astral a moment.

   "Prince Astral!" He looked around at the group of obvious aliens and ushered the prince behind him. "Who are you? What are you doing in this castle?"

   "Uhh..." The boy with the magenta eyes droned, looking shocked, confused, and slightly afraid. "W-well..."

   The tallest stepped forward and took a knee.

   "Your majesty, I am Kite Tenjo and we... have no idea where we are. We got here through a wormhole and the castle opened when we landed."

   "You left out the giant blue lion." The girl Astral had pushed aside to open Eliphas' cryotube added.

   "The Blue Lion?" Astral and Eliphas asked in unison.

-+-

   Mizar approached the throne.

   "Sire."

   Dumon's voice echoed roughly through the room. Possibly through the entire ship. Not with volume, but with authority.

   "I know." The emperor rose from his throne and pierced the darkness with his gaze. "Zexal has returned. We have much work to do."

 

* * *

* * *

 

   Vector stood over the gladiator he'd felled as Cathy relayed what was being said about him. Completely unacceptable. He turned defiantly to the general and pointed his sword at the worm.

   "You wish to challenge me?! Then come down and claim your crown!"

**Author's Note:**

> YES Mizar and Dumon are Haggar and Zarkon, I am AWARE of what it means, I have SEEN all of season 3.  
> P.S. Alito and Girag lead the Blade of Marmora. I don't want either of them to die, but Girag is Antok, so he's gotta. Not now, but spoilers.  
> P.P.S. Rio is really fun to write.


End file.
